


Follow

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deed is done and now comes the end of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

He collapses first, his grip around you loosening and his head sinking to your shoulder. His wound and weariness have taken their due toll, and you shift to take his weight so he doesn't fall to the unforgiving rock. Instead, you lie him down carefully, giving the appearance of mere slumber.

Growing faint, you lie down alongside. When the mountain shakes yet again, you wonder why this had to be the story's end. Surely he deserves a peaceful passing, after all he's endured.

You grasp his hand tenderly and close your eyes. He's gone and, as ever, you will follow.


End file.
